You Don't Want to Know
You Don't Want to Know is a fourth season episode of House which first aired on November 20, 2007. Kutner and Cole take time out to see a magician, but the show nearly ends in tragedy when the magician has a heart attack during a trick. When Kutner tries to get House interested in the case, House figures the magician just screwed up and challenges Kutner to prove that there is something wrong with the magician before taking the case. However, when the magician takes a turn for the worse, all the symptoms point in the wrong direction until House remembers Cameron’s favorite zebra. Meanwhile, to keep the applicants busy, House offers one of them the opportunity to keep their own job for a week while putting two others on the bubble. He challenges them to steal Cuddy’s thong. Astoundingly, Cole is the winner and the rest of the team starts to suck up to him to get him to choose someone else for the axe. However, when Cole makes his choice, House figures something is wrong. Finally, House gets through Thirteen’s aura of mystery when she gets mad at herself for doing something clumsy and House does some digging to find out the reason behind Thirteen‘s drive and ambition that contradicts her seeming fatalism. The episode explores the essence of magic - whether it's better to know how the trick was done. It explores House's obsessions with mysteries, even ones that don't involve medical issues. In addition to the patient's case, he wants to know how the "tricks" were done, including the one carried out by one of his fellows. The non-medical problems are all characterized by the same issue - someone knows the answer, but not House, and he can't use his skills to figure them out. Recap Kutner and Cole are at a magic show and a reluctant Cole gets the chance to help the magician with the Chinese Water Torture Chamber Trick. However, while the magician is in the cell, he starts bleeding from his mouth. Cole realizes its not part of the act, calls for help from Kutner, and gets the magician removed from the chamber. House is distressed that he still has five candidates but no patients. Kutner tries to talk him into taking the case of the magician, who had a cardiac arrest just after entering the water. House agrees to allow Kutner to do tests, but says he will fire Kutner if he can't find anything wrong. House gives the rest of the applicants a challenge - to get Cuddy's thong. The winner gets immunity and gets to nominate two people, one of whom will be fired. The applicants discuss whether they should go through with it, but they all know Amber will. Thirteen comes in to help Kutner with the patient, but all of the magician‘s tests seem to be normal. The magician entertains them with tricks. Taub and Amber are hanging around Cuddy. Amber proposes an alliance, but Taub isn't interested. They’re both planning to get her thong wet. Taub tries to spill coffee on Cuddy, but fails. Amber's gambit is to help at the clinic. Kutner goes to Foreman for help when he can't find anything wrong with the patient. Foreman suggests an MRI of the patient's lungs. Meanwhile, Amber calls Cuddy to the clinic and then sets off a sprinkler. She succeeds in flooding the clinic, but Taub has waylaid Cuddy so she doesn't get wet. Kutner tells the patient he might have a fungus in his lungs. However, as the patient is put in the MRI, he starts having extreme abdominal pain. Kutner spots signs of internal bleeding. Kutner and Thirteen report to House that there must be something wrong with the patient. Taub comes in with a thong, but House knows it's not Cuddy's (it's the wrong color), and figures out that Amber supplied the thong (and that she's not wearing underwear). Foreman gets them back on topic. House realizes the patient was screaming because he had swallowed a metal key - something that magicians often carry in their mouth to use in escape tricks. He goes down to surgery and finds it. House takes Kutner off the case and confronts the patient, saying he was hurt by the water cell trick because he's incompetent. However, the magician denies screwing up the trick. He astounds a then-unimpressed House with a magic trick that puts the chosen card on the side of the glass outside the room. The magician then gets a severe nosebleed. Because of the nosebleed, House agrees the patient is really sick. He puts the thong challenge on hold. However, Cole comes up with a thong, but House and the other applicants thinks he's lying. They start a differential. Taub thinks it is cocaine. House orders an environmental scan and a heart blood vessel biopsy. House then confronts Thirteen about hiding a medical condition because she dropped a file. Thirteen denies anything is wrong. Kutner and Taub go to the patient's home. They think Cole is lying about the thong. However, Taub finds rabbits. House asks the patient how he did the trick. He refuses. House pretends to cut his intravenous line (by holding a short length of tube together with the actual line), but the patient picks the Vicodin from House's pocket. He tells the patient he has tularemia from his rabbits. House realizes Cuddy isn't wearing any underwear, and she blushes when he mentions Cole. He goes to find Cole to ask him how he did it. Cole says it was mostly prayer, but refuses to discuss it further - it would ruin the magic. Kutner comes in to say the patient has passed out, is losing a lot of blood and it isn't tularemia. House tells the patients Cole has won the challenge. While they do a differential, House notices Thirteen’s hand is shaking. They decide cancer is most likely. They prepare the patient for another MRI. He says he's going to die by that time tomorrow. Amber asks Cole who he will nominate to be fired. Cole is concentrating on the MRI. They spot internal bleeding all over the place, but no masses. They realize the patient might be right about dying. Cole wonders if the sense of doom might be a symptom, but House dismisses it, saying it is no more impressive than his guessing all their pagers might go off. Kutner thinks it might be tainted blood from a transfusion. Foreman notices the patient’s immunoglobulin levels are low and thinks it is amyloidosis. Suddenly, all their pagers go off. Cole and Kutner go to the patient who has another seizure. Kutner suggests that Cole pick someone else. Meanwhile, House is discussing with Wilson how Cole got the thong. Wilson suggests Cole had sex with Cuddy. Kutner comes into report that the patient's kidneys are failing. House thinks it is amyloidosis and orders a fat biopsy. House notices Thirteen’s hand is trembling. He gives Kutner two hours to check the blood to see if it's tainted. Taub comes to Cole to bribe him - $5,000. Cole isn't impressed and hands back the money. Amber, Kutner and Foreman can't find any blood problems. The fat biopsy was inconclusive. They can't do blood cultures because there isn't time. House orders them to treat for amyloidosis, but Foreman stops them - he thinks the treatment is too dangerous even though he thought it was amyloidosis. House decides to give himself a blood transfusion to show there is nothing wrong with it. Thirteen is monitoring House and he confronts her about her mother - he found out she died and Thirteen admits it was from Huntington's disease. Thirteen figures she might have it, but House tells her that she's probably just taking in too much caffeine - he switched out her decaf. Thirteen has not been tested for the Huntington's gene, and House is astounded. Suddenly, Thirteen notes that House has a fever. They start discussing what is wrong with House. They discuss doing a biopsy on House because the patient will hemhorrage if they biopsy him. House denies he is sick despite his sweating. However, when he stands up, he feels dizzy and realizes his coffee has been drugged by his team. Cole and Thirteen prepare to biopsy House. Cole wonders why she hasn't asked him to give her immunity from being fired. House wakens and asks if the patient is still alive and Thirteen proceeds with a liver biopsy. House realizes it was Thirteen who drugged him, but she notes he drugged her too. After Thirteen leaves, he grabs a bottle with Thirteen’s DNA to do a test on it for Huntington's. Wilson tells House that they’re ready to irradiate the patient in preparation for a bone marrow transplant. They start talking about blood types, and Wilson wonders how House knows his. Suddenly, House thinks of something. He goes to the patient to ask him how he did his tricks, but the patient is still close mouthed. He tells the patient isn't dying - he was given the wrong blood type, type AB instead of type A. That‘s why he got worse immediately after his surgery, but it also explains his earlier heart attack. The patient was making antibodies that didn't match his blood type because he has an autoimmune disease - Lupus. The tests picked up the extra antibody and instead of testing type A, he tested type AB instead. The wrong type blood caused the bleeding and organ failure. He orders saline, type A blood, and steroids. Cole nominates Amber and Kutner to be the choice to be fired. House asks why Kutner was nominated - he did well on the case and he’s Cole’s friend. House figures out that Cole made a deal with Cuddy to nominate whomever she wanted as long as he got immunity - Cuddy dislikes Kutner as he is a liability to the hospital. House fires Cole instead for giving Cuddy power she didn't already have. The other applicants say their goodbyes to Cole, but Kutner, clearly hurt by his friend's betrayal, leaves the room. Thirteen confronts House about testing her for Huntington's. They don't look at the test results, with House dropping it in a trash bin. Eliminations Cole is fired for making a deal with Cuddy behind House's back. Final Four * Amber * Thirteen * Taub * Kutner Major Events *It's shown that the number of candidates is now down to five. *While Kutner is off running tests on a magician, House challenges the rest of the applicants to steal Cuddy's thong. *Cole gets Cuddy's thong, earning him immunity. *In the challenge, Cole puts both Kutner and Amber up on the chopping block but House figures out that he made a deal with Cuddy. In revenge, House promptly fires Cole. *House notices Thirteen's hands shaking as she struggles with her pen. *Thirteen confesses to House that her mother died from Huntington's and reveals that she might have the disease. She learns that House actually switched out her decaffeinated coffee with regular coffee, which is why she became jittery. *House is shocked to learn that Thirteen hasn't even gotten herself tested for Huntington's yet. *Kutner reveals that he babysat Cole's young son. *It's implied that Kutner and Cole's friendship came to an end (or cooled considerably) due to Cole choosing Kutner as one of the fellows to get the axe. *It's revealed that House's blood type is AB while Wilson's is O. Title The title has several references *Flynn insisting that House doesn’t really want to know how the magic tricks are done. *Cole refusing to explain how he came into possession of Cuddy’s thong *Thirteen refusing to test herself to see if she will develop Huntington’s disease Zebra Factor 6/10 It’s finally Lupus. Lupus is very uncommon, and is less common in men. Its symptoms are also non-defining and can point to many other conditions. Lupus also happens to be the gag inside episodes where it is mentioned, usually the joke is that whatever the patient has, it is never Lupus. Goofs * Setting off one sprinkler head with heat does not set off the whole system. Each valve is controlled by a heat sensitive vial that will break and release water at the appropriate temperature. It will set off the alarm as well, but as long as the other sprinkler heads are intact, they will remain dry. * An MRI of the lungs is rarely useful. It's a much better idea to do a CT scan or a Ventilation/perfusion scan * Blood types are tested before every transfusion. If there is uncertainty or there is not a half an hour to perform the test, the patient is given type O which is both the most common type and the type that won't cause a transfusion reaction. * There's no mention of testing for Rhesus factor, which is designated as either "negative" or "positive". A Rhesus mismatch is much more serious than an A or B mismatch. * It was a really bad idea to give House narcotics to knock him out. Narcotics addicts have a higher tolerance and a high enough dose to render him unconscious would be close to the dose necessary to kill him. A benzodiazepene would be a better choice. * Thirteen's pendant changes position between shots, sometimes appearing on top of her shirt, but at other times being partially hidden by it. * House was wrong about how blood is tested: Blood typing is done on blood cells, not antibodies. Blood type is tested by ABO typing. This is done routinely by separately mixing a sample of the patients blood with anti-A and anti-B antibodies and seeing if the blood reacts with the antibodies. If the blood reacts with both antibodies, the patient has type AB blood. If the blood reacts only with anti-A or anti-B, the patient has type A or type B blood, respectively. No reaction with the antibodies would indicate an O blood type. When you have blood type-A, it means you have anti-B antibodies. Type-AB has no antibodies for A nor B. Testing a patients blood for antibodies to determine blood type is not sensible. Link to more info on the tests. Trivia & Cultural Refence *The Chinese Water Torture Cell was developed by Harry Houdini in 1911. Contrary to the biographical picture of his life, Houdini did not die performing the trick. *The blood in the tank rapidly rises, but blood is actually more dense than pure water (causing the blood to sink) and is approximately the same density as water from a public source (causing the blood to cloud or move slowly up or down). *Mamma Mia is a musical comedy based on the music of ABBA. *Flynn's death prediction was actually developed by Canadian Magician James Randi who, every day for a couple of decades, prepared a card he carried on his person saying he would die on the given date. He eventually stopped and, as of December, 2019, he was alive and well at the age of 91. *Wilson notes that a relationship between Cole and Cuddy is still “Legal in the blue states”. In United States politics the Blue States are those that generally vote for Democrats and tend to have liberal laws. New Jersey is generally considered a blue state. He could also be referring to the states involved with the Union during the American Civil War - states that fought to end slavery. *Kilimanjaro is a set of three dormant volcanoes in Tanzania. It is the highest mountain in Africa and one of the few places in Africa where snow falls. *House realizes that 13's mother is dead, and she retorts, "So is Grover Cleveland." *The Pitcairn Islands are a small inhabited group of islands where the residents are primarily descendants of the mutinous crew of the HMS Bounty. It currently houses about fifty people, which makes it the least populated distinct territory on Earth. The majority of Bounty descendants left Pitcairn and moved to Norfolk Is, off the east coast of Australia. *When House confronts Thirteen about the possibility she has Huntington’s, she counters that he could “get hit by a bus tomorrow”. Later in the season, House is on a bus which gets hit by a garbage truck. *More about fire sprinkler systems. Setting off one sprinker head, as Amber did, would not cause the entire system to discharge water. *Jennifer Morrison and Jesse Spencer were both credited for this episode, but didn't make an appearance. *MAGIC TRICK ALERT - In the Chinese Water Torture Trick, there is no hidden key. The shackles are fake and open under pressure. There is a small air cavity at the very top of the chamber that allows the magician to take a breath. The top of the chamber is false and can separate from the rest of the chamber when under pressure. However, due to the constraints of the water box, the trick is still dangerous to perform. *The end of the episode contains an In Memoriam to supervising sound editor Barbara Isaak, who passed away on July 21, 2007 from ovarian cancer. *MAGIC TRICK ALERT - The card on the other side of the glass trick requires an accomplice. The magician "forces" a card on the volunteer, distracts them from where the card is affixed, then throws the deck at the glass. *The word amyloidosis is repeated fifteen times during the episode. *How Stella Got Her Grove Back is a 1998 romantic film based on a novel by the same name. It concerns a 40 year old woman who has an affair with a 20 year old man while on vacation. *"Who is on the block?" is a reference to Big Brother *The reference to "Sophie" is to Sophie's Choice, a 1979 novel later made into an Academy Award winning film. Reviews * IMDB users rated the episode an 8.7 with 9 being the most common rating. It did best with 18-29 year olds and women over 45. It did worst with males over 45. * TV.com users rated the episode an 8.8. They chose Hugh Laurie as their Most Valuable Performer. * Polite Dissent liked the episode overall, and thought the solution was a solid B. However, the mystery was only a C+ and the medicine was a D due to the mistake about blood types. Medical Ethics Cast * Hugh Laurie as Gregory House * Lisa Edelstein as Lisa Cuddy * Omar Epps as Eric Foreman * Robert Sean Leonard as James Wilson * Jennifer Morrison as Allison Cameron * Jesse Spencer as Robert Chase * Anne Dudek as Amber Volakis * Edi Gathegi as Jeffrey Cole * Peter Jacobson as Chris Taub * Kal Penn as Lawrence Kutner * Olivia Wilde as Remy Hadley * Steve Valentine as Flynn * Noelle Drake as Ilana * Joe Ochman as Surgeon * Mandy McMillan as Nurse One * Adria Johnson as Nurse Two * Bobbin Bergstrom as Nurse Quotes Thirteen: What the hell is this?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Looks like an envelope with the results for the genetic test for Huntington's inside.'' ''Thirteen: Did you look?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Thought it would be fun to find out together.'' ''Thirteen: I don't want to know.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: No, you're afraid to know.'' ''Thirteen: I might die. So could you. You could get hit by a bus tomorrow, the only difference is you don't have to know about it today, so why should I?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: I don't have to know the lottery numbers, but if someone offered them to me I'd take them.'' ''Thirteen: You spend your whole life looking for answers, because you think the next answer will change something, maybe make you a little less miserable. And you know that when you run out of questions you don't just run out of answers, you run out of hope. You glad you know that?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: I finally have a case of lupus.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: We can all applaud the doctor who's willing to break all the rules. But the real hero is the unsung doctor, toiling in anonymity, because he broke the rules without getting caught. I need to know you have these skills. I need you to bring me the thong of Lisa Cuddy. Not kidding. Thong. Cuddy. Go!'' ''Dr. Eric Foreman: That's how I got hired.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Ladies and Gentlemen! I have nothing in my hands, nothing up my sleeve. I do have something in my pants, but that's not going to help with this particular trick.'' ''Flynn: A fungus in my lungs? How would I even get something like that?'' ''Dr. Lawrence Kutner: Right now it's just a theory. We don't even know if it's...'' ''Flynn: Gah, I knew I shouldn't have done those mushrooms in college.'' ''Dr. Lawrence Kutner: I'm sure there's no connection.'' ''Flynn: It was a joke. You really lose your sense of humor when your job's on the line, hm?'' ''Dr. Lawrence Kutner: Sorry. Most dying people don't really like to... not that you're dying.'' ''Flynn: But a little sick would be perfect, right?'' ''Dr. Lawrence Kutner: No valvular regurgitation. No wall-motion abnormalities. No structural defects.'' ''Flynn: If you didn't sound so despondent, I'd say that was good news.'' ''Thirteen: It is for you. Not for him. Notice any heaviness in your legs the last couple days?'' ''Flynn: Why isn't it good news for you?'' ''Thirteen: Because if there's nothing wrong with you, he gets fired.'' ''Flynn: Seriously?'' ''Dr. Lawrence Kutner: Somewhat seriously. Your legs?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: You have to leave work at 6:00 pm, but you make time for man dates?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Would've been more impressive if he'd predicted that he wasn't gonna die. Course, that takes longer to prove.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: I noticed a trend: if nobody does anything, sick people often get sicker.'' ''Thirteen: What'd you drug him with?'' ''Dr. Jeffrey 'Big Love' Cole: Amber's nickname is "Cutthroat Bitch" and you're pointing at me?'' ''Dr. Chris Taub: Ahem. Eau de Cuddy.'' ''Dr. Jeffrey 'Big Love' Cole: No way. How did you get them?'' ''Dr. Chris Taub: Only one way.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: These are not Cuddy's panties.'' ''Dr. Chris Taub: You don't think that I...'' ''Dr. Gregory House: No. Also, she's wearing a red bra today. Like I'm the only one who noticed. Means the downstairs will match.'' ''Dr. Eric Foreman: Do your research, people. An intestinal infarct could be linked to the cardiac arrest.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Hike up your skirt.'' ''Dr. Amber Volakis: Wow, that's rude even for you.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Hike it down then.'' ''Dr. Lawrence Kutner: Amber So you're not wearing any underwear?'' ''Dr. Eric Foreman: Uh, there's a guy bleeding.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Foreman. She's not wearing any underwear. You used to be more fun.'' ''Dr. Eric Foreman: She's not wearing any underwear. Big deal. When she stops wearing clothes, then we can drop the medical stuff.'' ''Dr. Jeffrey 'Big Love' Cole: What about the underwear challenge?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: I declare it officially on hold.'' ''Dr. Jeffrey 'Big Love' Cole: Not really fair, but I get it. It's Cuddy's.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Pull down your pants.'' ''Dr. Jeffrey 'Big Love' Cole: You think I'm lying?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: No, I want to give you a reward. Yes, I think you're lying.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Doctors often try to ignore their symptoms because they think they can't get sick. If you've got something going on, I need you to take care of it.'' ''Thirteen: And I take your compassion entirely at face value.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: It's not compassion. It's self interest. I want my team healthy.'' ''Thirteen: It's not self interest. It's curiosity. I dropped a file, House. I start bleeding from the eyes, I'll be sure to make an appointment.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Oh. My. God. You're not wearing underwear.'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: Of course I'm...'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Skirt that tight, you've got no secrets. Skirt that tight, I can tell if you've got an IUD. You seen Dr. Cole?'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: No.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: You're blushing.'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: I am not.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Look at me. Oh! My! God!'' ''Dr. Jeffrey 'Big Love' Cole: If I could just get the immunity, I would...'' ''Dr. Gregory House: No, Sophie, you can't.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: You made a deal with Cuddy. That's how you got her underwear. She sold it to you for the right to put her choices on the block.'' ''Dr. Jeffrey 'Big Love' Cole: You said get her underwear, I got it.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Your scheme was brilliant... and you're fired.'' ''Dr. Jeffrey 'Big Love' Cole: You're all about breaking the rules.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Her rules, not mine. The whole point of this was to subvert Cuddy. You became her partner, gave her power she didn't already have. Let her greedy fingers into my cookie jar which sadly is not as dirty as it sounds. Thanks for playing.'' ''Thirteen: You're actually considering this?'' ''Amber If you want to stand on principle, I really respect you for that.'' ''Cole: It's childish, unprofessional, and inappropriate. The job is not worth it.'' ''Taub: We should all beg off. Tell him we failed. No winners, no losers.'' ''Amber: Fine.'' ''Cole: You're going to do it, aren't you?'' ''Amber: Of course I'm going to do it.'' ''Amber: If you're not cheating, you're not trying hard enough.'' ''Flynn: Oh, if I explain it becomes mundane, and you lose the actual magic.'' ''House: What do you mean the actual magic? Think you're actually sawing woman in half? ...Magic is cool. Actual magic is oxymoronic. Might not even be oxy....'' ''Flynn: The fun is in not knowing.'' ''House: The fun is in knowing.'' ''Flynn: People come to my show because they want a sense of wonder. They want to experience something that they can't explain.'' ''House: If the wonder's gone when the truth is known, there never was any wonder. You have tularaemia from your rabbits. I've put you on antibiotics, you'll be better in a couple of days. Sorry to spoil the mystery.'' ''House: He's a second-rate magician with a mysterious illness, why wouldn't he predict his own death? If he's wrong, we all forget it, if he's right, he goes out a legend.'' ''House: I predict all your pagers go off... right now. Oh! But if it had happened.'' ''Foreman: Anyone bother looking at his panel? His immunoglobulin levels are low.'' ''Cole: That doesn't tell us anything specific about...'' ''House: Are you acting stupid because you know you're safe? Clever.'' ''Foreman Low immunoglobulin plus failing heart, plus fluid in the lungs, plus internal bleeding, equals amyloidosis.'' ''Amber: He's bleeding way too much for amyloidosis.'' ''House: He say anything about his hands or feet feeling weak? House: 'the team's pagers go off No! Do not give me credit for that. Close doesn't count! That's how people get sucked into this stupidity....'' ''Wilson: You knew they'd get paged?'' ''House: I noticed a trend— If nobody does anything, sick people often get sicker. You think it's remotely possible they had sex?'' ''Wilson: They're both single, it's still legal in the blue states.'' ''House: She barely knows him.'' ''Wilson: You know, in some cultures, hiring people to steal someone's underpants is considered wooing. You should move there. Because here it's just, you know, creepy.'' ''House: There was no woo. This was an effective test.'' ''Wilson: This is beneath my skills.'' ''Wilson: You risked your life again. You couldn't be sure he had amyloidosis.'' ''House: You can't be sure that I couldn't be sure.'' ''Wilson: You did one test, it was negative.'' ''House: Inconclusive.'' ''Wilson: Well then, by all means, flood your body with possibly lethal blood.'' ''House: I usually like to give the lethal blood to Foreman, but I'm the only one who's type AB.'' ''Wilson: Of course, you're type AB. Universal recipient, you take from everybody.'' ''House: Of course, you're type O. Universal donor. No wonder you're paying three alimonies.'' ''Wilson: How do you know— What blood type I am?'' ''House: I don't. Just seemed to fit the metaphor.'' ''Wilson: 'No, no, no, no, no. Did you test my blood for something? Why would you test my blood for something?'' ''House: I didn't. You must have told me what you were.'' ''Wilson: Who the hell chats about their blood type? You had to have tested me.'' . ''Taub: Aha! Tularemia.'' ''Kutner: Nah, you'd have to have rabbits.'' ''Taub: True. Maybe a tick jumped from a rabbit and landed on one of these white fluffy alligators.'' ''House: Patient dead yet?'' ''Thirteen: No.'' ''House: That's a little much for a first date.'' ''Thirteen: Obviously, you've never dated me.'' ''Amber: Pseudomonas would present as an armpit rash. Take off your shirt.'' ''House: You first.'' ''Kutner: I have a sick guy. I saw this magician last night...'' ''House: The girl's fine. He didn't really cut her in half.'' ''Flynn: You ever do magic as a kid? You seem like the type: lonely, obsessive.'' ''Taub: Those really were her panties?' '' ''House: Cole has traveled through the forest of crustaceans and brought us a treasure.'' ''House: I found an old picture in your wallet.'' ''Thirteen: Of course you did.'' ''House: I wasn't snooping. I needed lunch money.'' ''Cole: You don't seem to care if you get this job or not.'' ''Thirteen: Yeah, I've been here for eight weeks 'cause my subscription to Masochism Weekly ran out.'' Music Release Dates * Australia, November 11, 2007 * United States - November 20, 2007 on Fox * Canada - November 20, 2007 on Global * Netherlands - March 4, 2008 * Bulgaria - May 8, 2008 on NTV * Denmark - May 24, 2008 on SBS Net * Israel - May 25, 2008 on HOT 3/Yes Stars 3 * Italy - June 4, 2008 on Canale 5 * United Kingdom - August 4, 2008 on five * Brazil - October 1, 2008 * Germany - October 14, 2008 on RTL * Hungary - October 15, 2008 on TV2 * Czech Republic - October 20, 2008 on TV Nova * Greece - November 8, 2008 on Star * Sweden - April 7, 2009 on TV4 * Poland - April 23, 2009 on TVP2 In Other Languages * France - Les Dessous des cartes - ''(Eng. "Below the cards") * Quebec - ''La Part de mystère - (Eng. "The Part of Mystery") * Spanish - ''No quisieras saber - ''(Eng. "You Don't Want to Know" - Literally "Don't you want to know") Links * Episode article at Wikipedia * Episode article at IMDB * Episode transcript at Clinic Duty * Episode page at House MD Guide * Episode transcript at Springfield Springfield * A review of the medicine from Polite Dissent * Episode page at TV.com Video ''This article was the featured article for January, 2020de:Blut und Spiel Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Zebra Factor 6 Category:Mistakes Category:Featured articles